Predacon Survival
by GlacierK
Summary: Predaking finds a lone survivor of the lab explosion that was to kill off his brethren. When left in charge of raising the youngling, how will he fair, and will the sparkling survive all that the war has to offer?
1. Chapter 1

The small mech struggled as she pulled herself from the rubble of the explosion. She had barely escaped her tank and made a mad dash for an exit as she could hear the bombs beeping closer to detonation. Her hind legs were now damaged as a large boulder had landed on her, but in the echoes of the cave she could hear a battle ensuing.

With a small growl, the little predacon forced herself to drag her little body towards the commotion, knowing they had come from a possible exit. Her sharp beaked lizard frame struggled and small wings useless to carry her away, but with each blast heard her neck frill twitched and flexed. After what felt like an eternity to the bot, she finally laid eyes upon the battle.

A large roar escaped from Predaking as he attacked Wheeljack and Ultra Magnus, his rage having consumed him after the death of his brethren at the hands of the Autobots. The small predacon watched in awe at this large dragons might, able to tell that he too shared her species. A small shriek escaped her fanged beak as a jolt of pain shot through her body as another rock fell on her from the destruction they were committing, causing Predaking to suddenly stop in his tracks and look around for the source of a predacon youngling's wail of pain.

Soon he was hit with another strike by the Forge of Solus Prime, spiking his rage once more as he slammed Ultra Magnus away from him and broke the forge in two. Again he looked and searched frantically for the source of the noise as she made another cry out in her desperate attempts to escape the rock on her leg.

Predaking finally laid eyes upon a little bot, her energon leaking and body sparking at times from the damage. He quickly went to her and kneeled down, lifting away the rock and carefully picking her up into his hands. His rage only boiled over more at the sight of this youngling struggling for its' life because of what the Autobots did and yelled out in rage as another blast was fired at his back. As much as the king wanted to avenge the others, he knew he had to protect this survivor at all costs.

The large predacon took off on foot towards the exit, much to the surprise of the Autobots at his retreat. Once outside he transformed and took off in flight, claws caging the small beast in his grasp gently as he flew towards the Nemesis. As he landed on the bay, he looked at his new subject, seeing the extent of her damage and transforming back to bot mode, quickly taking her to the infirmary.

Knockout was busy at work then looked to the door and practically jumped out of his armor at the sight of Predaking.

"Gah! What do you want!?" he nearly shrieked, unable to think of a reason why the predacon would be visiting his office.

"This little one needs medical attention, NOW!" Predaking yelled, too impatient to ask kindly, holding out his hands to show the small being.

Knockout blinked and stared at the youngling for a cycle then quickly taking her into his arms at Predakings furious growl. The medic wasn't sure if he was supposed to heal a predacon since it was Megatrons plan to exterminate them, but under the circumstances of the king glaring at him, he complied. He looked over her damage and started working on repairs, thankful that she was too tired to snap at him from any further pain the examination caused.

Her optics flickered at times during the repairs much to Predakings worry, he loomed over Knockout the entire time, growling when the medic gave him some attitude about it.

"Don't growl at me, I'm doing you a favor here! Now back up so I can work properly!" he retorted, going back to work.

Predaking huffed but stepped back a bit, staring for hours as the medic did all he could to repair her limbs.

"There, now she just needs to rest in a rejuvenation tank for the night." Knockout stated as he picked her up and placed her in the chamber. "You should go get some rest."

"I will stay here." Predaking stated, folding his arms.

Knockout could only make an exasperated sigh then straightened up as Megatron walked in.

"What is going on here?" the lord asked, raising a brow ridge at having hear Predaking had fled a battle without needing to, somewhat miffed at the information.

"My Master, I found a surviving predacon from the wreckage of my brethren." Predaking relayed with a small bow.

Megatron frowned mentally at the thought of a survivor but looked to the youngling. Perhaps this could be in his favor.

"The Autobots were ruthless to have attacked Shockwaves lab and destroy the other predacons, even to harm one as small as this one." The leader said, faking his remorse for the king as he was playing him. "but at least this one survived."

"Yes, and they will pay for what they have done." Predaking swore, clenching his fists.

"All in good time, Predaking. For now, you must keep vigil over your new subject." Megatron stated, hiding a small smirk. "But of course, you still must go on your missions that I assign to you while raising this young predacon. Is that something you can handle? Being a sire?"

Predaking blinked, not having thought of the raising of this young one to be his duty. He was a warrior after all, he had no instincts to care for the young like a femme would. "I…I must. For the good of my kind. For this little ones good if it is to survive."

Megatron nodded, turning away. "Come Knockout. Let us leave Predaking with some alone time with this sparkling." He said as he walked out, the medic close behind as the doors closed.

Knockout waited until they were a good distance from the infirmary before inquiring to his master. "My liege, if we were supposed to have the predacons eradicated, then why are we helping this little one live?"

"Isn't it obvious? My mercy to the young one leads Predaking to believe that I actually have sympathy for his loss. It will only lead him to bow down to me further as thanks to me." Megatron said matter of factly.

"Ah…a fine plan, my Lord." Knockout complimented.

* * *

Predaking stood there staring at the predacon in the tank, seeing her continue to heal at the rays of energon shining through her. _Thank Primus this one survived. _He thought to himself. He was happy to not be alone anymore.

A day passed and Knockout finally released her from the tank, handing her to the tired king. "You didn't recharge at all, did you?"

"No." Predaking said flatly, having been too absorbed in his thoughts to sleep.

Knockout tsked a bit. "You really need your rest if you're to raise this one properly."

"I know that." The predacon growled, his temper too short at the moment as he took the young one into his hands gently, cradling her slightly. He wasn't even as big as one of his hands, yet she had the strong will to survive what had happened.

Predaking stood and turned. "Thank you for your work, doctor." He said as he walked out.

He walked back to his quarters and locked the door behind him, sitting on his berth as his optics looked over the young subject as she began to stir. A small chirrup escaped her beak as she opened her optics and saw him, too tired to move much.

"Save your strength, young one. You are safe now." The king said softly. He smiled slightly as he got a small trill in reply and she returned into recharge.

It would be days before she finally managed to start moving more. Predaking started to feel somewhat excited at her growing strength, placing her on the floor at times to allow her to try and walk. The youngling would growl some as she stumbled or legs gave out under her, huffing a small puff of smoke in her frustration.

"In time you will have your full strength, little one." Predaking chuckled as he watched her, picking her up again as she managed to crawl back to him with determination in her gold optics.

A knock on the door interrupted their time, Predaking opening the door and surprised to see Megatron. "My master, to what do I owe this visit?"

"You've been cooped up in your room for days, Predaking. How is the young one faring?" Megatron asked, looking at the small figure in his claws.

"Growing in strength." He replied.

"Interesting considering if yet to hear of you feeding the little thing." Megatron stated, seeing Predakings blink at the realization that he had not fed her.

"…I will do so right away, my master." He said, bowing.

"Good. I'll be on my way then." Megatron said, walking out and smirking some. _He really has no clue how to raise a young one. _He thought to himself.

Predaking quickly went to Shockwaves lab in hopes that he'd have proper energon for feeding the youngling. "Shockwave, I need energon quickly."

The scientist looked to him, nodding to a shelf of light blue energon. "I've prepared those for the young one. I was wondering when you would come for them."

The king felt embarrassed at his foolishness of almost starving his little survivor, quickly getting some of the glasses and letting her feed from them as he opened ones top. He sighed in relief as she immediately began to drink the energon hungrily, backing the glass away at times so she wouldn't get a tank ache from feeding too quickly or too much.

Predaking finally left the lab after her tank was full, about to take her back to his quarters but thinking on something. _Perhaps it'd enjoy being outside for a bit. _He contemplated before walking off to the landing bay up top of the Nemesis. The predacon smiled as she trilled happily at the fresh air, trying to keep her in his hold as she wriggled excitedly.

"Soon, young one. Soon you will take flight with me once your wings grow enough in size and strength." He said, patting her head gently to calm her.

The king placed her down on the bay, the wind billowing past them and jolting quickly as a gust blew her away to the side. He swiftly picked her up despite her defiance at being held, seeing she wanted to conquer the wind. "Soon, little one." He chuckled, taking her back inside.


	2. Chapter 2

Predaking returned to his quarters, cradling the little predacon in his claws as she seemed to get tired now. As he laid her down he got an order on his comm link by Megatron for a mission. He hesitated for a second, wondering who he would leave her with. He opted for Shockwave to be the best bet as he was their creator, but wasn't sure if he'd have the time.

Deciding to try it anyway, he took the sparkling to the lab and knocked.

"Enter." Shockwave stated as he worked.

Predaking walked in, motioning to the small being. "I need you to care for the sparkling while I go on a mission."

Shockwave turned to him. "Illogical. I am in no way fit to take care of a sparkling as I am too busy."

"Please, it's already tired. It'll probably recharge most of the time while I'm gone." He somewhat pleaded.

The scientist stayed silent for a moment then motioned to a table. "Place it there and make sure it recharges."

Predaking smiled, going and doing so. "I'll be back as soon as possible." He said, quickly leaving.

Shockwave stared at the youngling as its optics closed then popped open when she realized Predaking was gone. He tilted his head slightly then stared more as she began to growl and trill as if demanding he return. The scientist shook his head some and returned to work as he ignored her calls.

The young predacon started to panic a bit, huffing and trying to crawl off the table but unable to without harming herself. She growled more and let out a shriek that startled Shockwave. He looked to her and optic focused as her neck frill began to spark, stepping a bit closer to see what was happening. As soon as he got too close for her liking, the youngling shrieked again and electricity struck out from her frill to him and jolted him slightly. While it did not harm him, it took him a second to regain focus on what had just happened as it surprised him.

The scientist hummed for a moment in thought then suddenly held her down and examined her frill, ignoring anymore shocks she administered. His curiosity proceeded him as he wished to learn more about his creations despite having had to let most of them be destroyed.

"An electricity producing predacon. How intriguing." He thought out loud, keeping her down against her will as he scanned her body.

After what felt like forever, he finally let her go and she scrambled away from him to a table corner, shivering a bit as she glared at him. Shockwave ignored the glare as he went to study his scans of her, leaving her alone once again. The sparkling shook herself a bit before curling up in a tight ball to recharge, restless but tired.

* * *

Predaking finally returned hours later, eager to get back to his subject as he had worried that anyone but him would do a poor job of caring for her despite his own troubles in doing so. He entered the lab and saw her recharging, thankful she was unharmed. "Thank you, Shockwave."

The scientist looked over to him. "The sparkling is evolving abilities. I suggest you keep an eye on that."

The king blinked but nodded, taking her into his claws and returning to his room to feed her again. "Wake up, little one."

Her optics began to open some, trilling when she saw it was him then tail swaying as she noticed the energon. He chuckled at her eagerness for food, tilting the glass some and letting her drink her fill, putting it away then petting her gently with a claw. She looked up at him curiously as he watched her, hiding her face some as she actually showed shyness for the first time.

Predaking smiled at that. "So strong yet shy? A strange combination for such a survivor."

The youngling started to wriggle in his hold, wanting down and looking to the door. He followed her gaze and knew she wanted to go outside again. "Oh very well." He said, taking her to the landing bay again.

This day it wasn't very windy, so he felt comfortable setting her down this time. She started to walk more confidently now that her strength was returning to her limbs, going a ways before stopping at the sound of jet engines. She looked up then shrieked as Starscream landed close to her and sneered.

"Another beast." He huffed, quickly seeing Predaking and quickly moving away from the youngling as he stormed towards them. "I-I didn't do anything!"

"You scared my youngling!" Predaking practically roared, picking her up and feeling her shiver a bit.

"Surely you don't think I did that on purpose?!" he tried to reason, attempting to make the situation seem innocent. He soon cowered further away from a glare.

The sparkling glared over at Starscream, growling loudly and attempting to jump out of Predakings hold to attack him. The seeker would have laughed at her futile attempts had the larger predacon not been there staring him down. Predaking soon turned and began to storm off at their outside time being ruined by the seeker, taking her inside much to Starscreams relief.

Predaking struggled to hold his subject as she continued to growl and thrash a bit. "Calm yourself, little one. He will get his punishment soon enough." The king said then stopped in his tracks as he hit a realization. He had yet to name the sparkling.

The king looked down at his youngling, raising a brow ridge. "I don't even know your gender."

Quickly returning to his room, he locked the door and looked her over, getting a bit frustrated. _Perhaps it's too young to tell what it is. _He thought then set her down with a sigh. How was he to name her properly without a gender? The predacon thought a bit then decided to return to Shockwave, surely thinking he would be able to tell what his own creation was.

The scientist looked up from his scans as Predaking entered, staring when asked if he could identify gender. "….I would have to do an internal scan considering its size. Why do you want to know?"

"I wish to name it of course." Predaking stated.

"You've yet to name the sparkling? After having it for a week?" Shockwave asked.

Predaking felt embarrassment return. "It didn't cross my mind until now. I want it to have a name."

Shockwave motioned to a chamber for scans, the predacon placing her inside and closing the door. She looked around curiously, sniffing the air of the chamber then shrieking as a light flashes over her, hissing loudly. The scan finally done, Shockwave took a look over them.

"Female." He stated.

"Female?" Predaking repeated, looking at the little predacon with a surprised glance.

"Yes. Now leave, I must return to my work." Shockwave said, turning back to the other scans as Predaking released her and left.

The predacon thought silently as he walked along the corridors, holding his subject as she trilled a bit. _What to name her. Skylash? No, that's doesn't fit, she's not so dainty. She's a strong survivor, but willing to take on those bigger than her._

He gave up on his thoughts as he got near his room, bumping into Starscream again and growling.

The seeker yelped as he saw who it was, shaking a bit. "E-excuse me." He stuttered, seeing the youngling as well and noticing her icy glare as if she hadn't forgiven him for their last encounter.

Before either of them could think she lunged out of Predakings hold and onto Starscreams face, shrieking and using all her might to suddenly break his jaw frame.

"GAAAAAH!" the seeker yelled, quickly ripping her off his face and nearly throwing her down if Predaking hadn't been there to swipe her out of his grasp.

Starscream shouted in pain as his jaw was hanging now, broken and unable to even speak as he ran away from the scene to the infirmary. Predaking looked down in surprise as she growled after him then nodded in approval of her own work, looking up at him with a trill. He could only smile a bit as he thought of a name.

"I suppose Ripjaw would be befitting after what just happened." He said, seeing her tail wag at the name. "Ripjaw it is then."

* * *

"Hold still already, you aren't making this any easier!" Knockout shouted as the indignant seeker wanted to complain out loud about what had happened. "You can tell me AFTER I repair your jaw!"

Starscream yelled incoherent words, yelping from more pain as Knockout was trying to work.

"I said hold still!" Knockout yelled again, his patience running thin.

He finally managed to repair the broken part, giving Starscream some painkillers for the soreness. "Now what happened?"

"That slagging piece of scrap beast child ruined my face, that's what fragging happened!" the seeker shrieked angrily. "She attacked me without provocation!"

Knockout only laughed at the story, imagining the small creature actually doing any damage. "You were harmed by a sparkling?! Oh that's hilarious!"

"It is NOT hilarious and it MUST be terminated!" Starscream shouted, jumping a bit as the door opened as Megatron walked in.

"What's all the commotion?" he said flatly, annoyed at Starscreams shrilling voice.

"M-Master, the sparkling nearly ripped my jaw off! It was vicious! It must be destroyed!" the seeker shrieked, still furious about the situation.

Megatron only chuckled. "And yet you're fine now. You shouldn't let your guard down even around a little predacon."

"B-B-But I did nothing to provoke!" he replied, determined to get his way in eradicating the creature.

"That's enough, Starscream. It's your own fault for taking the sparkling too lightly." The leader stated. "A predacon is a beast, wild and dangerous."

Starscream grew silent as he couldn't argue any further with his master, clenching his fists. "Yes, my Lord."

"Good, now stop whining and go nurse your pride." Megatron said with a laugh as he walked out.

Knockout looked to the seeker as he shook with rage, smirking. "You're not going to let this go, are you?"

"Believe me when I say the sparkling will perish by MY hands." Starscream seethed, getting up and storming out of the infirmary.


	3. Chapter 3

Ripjaw continued to grow as the days went into weeks, Predaking taking every day to make sure she got a walk in outside on the landing bay. Soon her wings began to flex and stretch the more she was using her entire body, and he could tell she was getting frustrated as the winds continued to defeat her small frame.

"Perhaps it is time for a flying lesson." He said, picking her up and taking her to the edge. "Now, how to go about this…"

The youngling looked up at him, wings flapping a bit as she was guessing what he wanted. She trilled a bit then suddenly leapt out of his hands despite his hold, flapping her wings as fast as she could muster. A faulty mistake on her part, for as she opened her wingspan, the harsh winds flung her away as she tumbled through the air off under the Nemesis.

"Ripjaw!" Predaking exclaimed, quickly transforming and flying after her, trying to keep up as the winds were powerful in keeping her away from him.

The king grew frantic as she actually starting hitting the sides of some spiked metal from the ship, hearing her screeches for help as she was confused and scared. He roared out as he soared faster, wings beating at the gusts that took away his sparkling. With a final blow from a spike she went flipping off to the side of the ship, causing Predakings worry to turn into rage at seeing her harmed further.

He flew between spikes and sped as she finally escaped the winds around the Nemesis and plummeted to the ground. The king closed his wings as he dove through the air to go faster, seeing her optics flicker on and off as she's delirious from all the spinning. With a growl he finally caught her, looking her over and seeing many dents and a few cuts. The predacon quickly flew back to the landing bay and took her straight to Knockout.

* * *

The medic looked up as he heard the doors, sighing as he saw it was Predaking. "What happened now?"

"Flying accident. The winds slammed her against the ship and she's badly hurt." He replied, holding her out.

Knockout looked over the small bot and took her, doing a scan and chuckling. "You over exaggerate. There's nothing more than dents, minor cuts and perhaps confusion from the situation. She'll be fine." He spoke as he gently popped out a few dents. "She's tougher than she looks."

Predaking sighed in relief, Knockout taking notice.

"You really care for this little thing, don't you?" the medic smirked.

"Of course I do, she is a predacon who needs a chance." The predacon growled back.

"She?" Knockout inquired, looking down at her. "Doesn't look like one."

The medic was quickly silenced by a dark growl from Predaking. "One does not have to be dainty to be a female."

"R-Right." The medic stuttered with a nervous laugh, welding shut any bigger cuts she has.

Predaking picked up his subject after all was done, relieved as she was resting peacefully now. He turned and left much to Knockouts relief, taking her back to the room. Laying her down on the berth, he sat next to her and stroked her spines gently, feeling foolish to have not expected her to try and make a jump.

"Perhaps I'm not cut out to be her sire." He said with a sigh, feeling he was doing a poor job at all this.

Ripjaw woke a bit at his words, crooning now as she cuddled up to him tiredly and hid her face to his leg. Predaking smiled a bit, feeling warmed that she at least favored to be with him but also feeling that perhaps her pride was what hurt most. Her body language spoke of disappointment and embarrassment.

"It is alright, Ripjaw, we'll just practice on the ground next time." He soothed, petting her back with a claw.

This seemed to perk her up a bit that there would be a next time, trilling as she looked up at him now with a tail wag. He noticed she was starting to understand his words more, causing him to grin that maybe she would be able to transform soon.

* * *

Letting a few days pass for her rest, Predaking took another chance to take her out, flying down to the ground this time and placing her on the grass gently. He backed away some then flexed his wings out to show her how to position them properly. Though her wings were different from his, with lots of spines between the thin metal, she flexed as well, puffing chest out. The king growled in approval then began flapping to take to the air, blinking when his own winds blew her back thanks to her flexed wings. Ripjaw quickly scrambled back and flexed her wings again as if to refuse to let this beat her.

Predaking nodded and flapped more until he was in the air, watching her start to flap frantically as she was far too eager to get up. The king shook his head and growled to get her attention, motioning to how his own wings were moving. Ripjaw nodded and tried again, this time giving more time between each flap and starting to rise a bit. Her spark skipped a beat as she was exhilarated from the mild air she caught, flapping harder to go higher but only causing a descent with her awkward flaps.

The large predacon chuckled some in his mind and showed her again before getting a comm link order for a mission, sighing and transforming. "We must return, Ripjaw."

Ripjaw looked up at him and obviously pouted, turning away and starting to run but getting swiped up into Predakings claws.

"We're going back whether you like it or not." He stated firmly, transforming and flying back to the Nemesis.

The youngling huffed but complied with his grip as they landed, being taken to Shockwaves lab again and actually whining as he leaves her on the table again. She watched him go then looks to Shockwave who in return stares back a bit, freezing as he starts walking towards her. Ripjaw quickly hisses in defense as she didn't forget his pinning her down last time. As he grabbed for her she quickly jumped and scrambled away, courageously jumping from the tall table and running towards a tight spot between computers where he couldn't reach her.

Shockwave stayed silent as he stalked towards her, making sure he blocked her way before bringing out a rod and prodding her out with some mild shocks. Ripjaw shrieked and scurried quickly, trying to get between his legs but was slammed down by hand. The scientist picked her up slowly as he kept a firm grip and put her in the scan chamber much to her dismay. After locking the door, he went to his computers and began a thorough scan, ignoring her shrieks of fright from the bright lights.

Ripjaw attacked the glass walls of the chamber, scratching and biting at them and trembling all the while. She desperately wanted out immediately and sparks began emanating from her frill again. Shockwave took another scan as she was doing so to capture what bodily changes happened during this moment, seeing her entire system light up as she released a jolt in the chamber.

"Interesting." Shockwave hummed, typing in some notes to the system.

Just as he was doing so, Ripjaw shrieked louder and started to change, body plates shifting differently as if she were trying to transform. The scientist kept his eyes on another scan as she was doing so, watching her form unfold as body parts shifted and moved. Soon she was a small bi-pedal predacon, pounding her tiny clawed fists to the glass and continuing to shriek. The small predacon suddenly let out an audio piercing shriek as the glass began to break, soundwaves emanating from her tiny fanged mouth.

Shockwave covered his audios, grunting then quickly pushing a button that jolted her inside the chamber and induced stasis. Ripjaw fell to the floor as she was out, claws twitching at times. He sighed in relief then looked over to her, taking her out of the chamber after one final scan and examining her small frame.

"Interesting." He hummed again, letting her rest after he was satisfied with his findings and returning to his computer.

* * *

Predaking returned after a while, seeing her still out but thinking she was simply tired until he noticed her change. He quickly ran to see her, in awe of her transformation into a bot mode. "When did this happen?!"

"A few cycles after you left. She seemed stressed out about your departure and it must have induced a transformation." Shockwave replied.

The predacon looked a bit saddened that he caused that much stress in his sparkling, picking her up then noticing the broken chamber glass. "Did she cause that?"

"Yes. She emitted strong sound waves that caused damage." The scientist stated, continuing to look at his work. "You may leave now."

Predaking nodded, leaving and looking down at her with hidden excitement. He was ready to hear her say her first words to him, eager to hear what she sounded like. It would be a while before she finally woke, so the king had to find something to do with his time as he got to his room. He growled a bit as Starscream was sneaking around the corner and yelped as he saw Predaking.

"O-Oh! You're back already?!" The seeker stammered.

"Yes, what do you want?" Predaking growled, glaring as Starscream took a glance at the younglings' new form.

"It's already transformed?!" he shrieked, trying to calm himself. "It's evolving too quickly! I-I mean _so_ quickly! You must _so_ proud!"

"I am very proud of _her_, now leave us be." The king huffed as he went into his room and locked the door behind him.

Starscream sighed in relief but quietly growled, walking away from the room and going straight to the main control room where Megatron is.

"Lord Megatron, the small beast is already transforming! We must destroy them both at once!" The seeker shrilled.

"Quiet Starscream, I already know of the events unfolding. Shockwave has relayed everything to me." Megatron replied without looking at him. "We still need the sparkling if we are to keep control of its sire for now."

"But Master, if you allow this to continue there's no telling how much more dangerous the young one will be as it continues to grow and evolve! It could end up being bigger than Predaking for all we know!" Starscream argued.

"Enough, Starscream!" Megatron shouted as he finally looked at his second in command with a glare.

The seeker cowered back, nodding sheepishly as his wings drooped. "Y-yes, my Lord."

"We need the sparkling, Starscream. It has kept Predaking in line this entire time and even given him some grief." Megatron smirked. "He will be obedient as long as that sparkling keeps him busy between missions. Besides, if we rid him now, who will do the fetching for us? _You?_"

Starscream faltered a bit at his Masters laughter at the notion. "Yes well, I have some patrolling to do, my Lord." He said as he bowed and left, glaring down the corridor as he walked down it.

_Everyone is going to pay. _The seeker seethed in his mind.


	4. Chapter 4

Ripjaw finally began to wake after a while, groaning a bit as she rubbed her head. Her optics popped open when she noticed her limb was different, more extended and moveable compared to her beast mode. She looked down her body and saw she was in bot form now, tilting head then looking up as she heard Predaking chuckle.

"Good morning, little Ripjaw." The king greeted.

The sparkling stayed silent for a bit, unsure she could even fathom out some words. "…morning." She replied in a small child voice, obviously female from her vocals.

Predaking smiled and patted her head. "How are you feeling?"

"…..different." she managed, still trying to figure out words and whether she was using them correctly or not. Her evolution had only gone so far at the moment.

"Shall we go for another flying lesson?" Predaking inquired.

Ripjaw looked to her hands, unsure of herself but nodding. Predaking took her into his hold and walked down the corridors, seeing Megatron in the next hall. The lord glanced over to them.

"Ah, there you are, Predaking." Megatron said as he looked to Ripjaw. "I see she's evolving."

"Yes, my master." He said somewhat proudly. "I was just taking her for another flight lesson."

"No time for that I'm afraid, it would seem the Autobots are attacking another one of our energon mines and I need you to go take care of that." The leader informed.

Ripjaw seemed disappointed but looked up at her sire. "I'll come with."

"Absolutely not." Predaking said with a frown. "You're too small for battle."

Predaking stopped his words when he realized he just hurt her feelings as her optics saddened at being underestimated by her own sire. Megatron smirked a bit.

"Why not take her? She's obviously getting stronger and vicious, even took out Starscreams face." He chuckled. "I think she should accompany you."

"But Master, she's just a sparkling." Predaking protested, quieting as Megatron held his hand up for silence.

"She's going." He stated. "That's final."

The large predacon sighed but complied. "Yes, my master."

"Good, now go." The leader ordered, waving him away.

Predaking bowed then left for the landing bay with an awaiting ground bridge, nervous to take his sparkling. Ripjaw on the other hand was excited for this new experience, to finally see her sire battle again. As they went through the portal, they walked right into a battle as Optimus Prime, Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee were shooting at Vehicon workers.

"Stay here." The king ordered, placing her behind a large boulder before running off into battle.

Ripjaw pouted a bit at having to stay on the sidelines. She thought he believed she could be powerful, but didn't realize he was meaning when she got older. Her claws clenched as she knew she could help, managing to transform into her beast mode and going closer to the battle. She hid behind a cart of energon, practically tasting the warfare as the bots went back and forth with blasts and hits. Remembering the explosion, she looked up at the cart and with her forearms began pushing to knock it over. Once accomplished she examined the energon, trying to figure out how to make it detonate without a bomb.

Her neck frills twitched as she had an idea then ran off to a safe distance behind another boulder, concentrating on making electricity run through her system and waiting for a moment for an Autobot to get close to the cart. As Bulkhead neared the energon, her optics flashed and she released the strongest bolt she could, hitting the energon and causing powerful explosion right on the bot.

"GAAAH!" Bulkhead yelled as he was engulfed in the explosion before being blown away by it.

"Bulkhead!" Arcee yelled, quickly going to him and gasping as his backside was entirely damaged, able to see all the circuitry in him and energon bleeding out.

Ripjaw trilled at her satisfaction of helping Predaking but froze in her place as Arcee heard and saw her.

"Another predacon?!" the two wheeler exclaimed, unsure of whether to shoot as it was just a sparkling.

Predaking overheard Arcee's yelling, growling loudly as he was in hand to hand combat with Optimus. His actions became more vicious as he wanted to end the battle to make sure his sparkling was safe. Ripjaw quickly hissed and assumed a ready stance to fight Arcee, quickly rushing to her with a weak sounding roar and dodging her shots on instinct. Her speed had increased from when she first came into Predakings life, surprising Arcee as she kept missing her.

"Scrap!" The femme yelled as the small predacon sped past her and jumped onto Bulkheads exposed back before leaping towards her.

Ripjaw screeched as she was hit with a shot by Bumblebee who was running to help Arcee, quickly joining her side as the small predacon stood back up and growled at them.

"We have to get Bulkhead out of here, Bee." Arcee said with her gun aimed at Ripjaw.

With a few beeps in reply, Bumblebee contacted Ratched to open a ground bridge, soon seeing it and blasting at Ripjaw so she would get further away from them. Although she was a predacon, neither of them had the spark to actually go for kill on a youngling. Ripjaw started to growl then suddenly released a large soundwave shriek to them, watching as they flew back and tumbled over Bulkheads body by the force of it.

"Nnh, shut it up!" Arcee yelled as she tried to cover her audios with one hand and shoot with the other.

Ripjaw jumped out of the way and was forced to stop her attack from the evasion, growling and running at them again but being hit with another blast and tumbled back from it. She groaned as she struggled to rise this time as it had been a charged hit, giving Arcee and Bumblebee time to drag Bulkhead through the ground bridge.

The youngling growled and let out a tiny roar in her frustration at not destroying them like her sire would have, her predacon instincts making her want to go after them. She finally jumped up sped towards the portal, leaping through it right as it closed and disappearing from sight.

"Ripjaw!" Predaking yelled as he saw her go through, grabbing Optimus and flinging him to the side. "NO!"

Optimus saw their retreat as well, contacting for a ground bridge of his own and quickly running through it, leaving Predaking alone. The predacon roared out in absolute rage and immediately transformed and flew to the Nemesis, hoping the Decepticons could find the Autobot base.

* * *

"Shoot it already!" Ratchet yelled as the small predacon was wreaking havoc amongst their base with her claws and attacks on them.

"It's a sparkling, we can't kill her!" Arcee shouted back, standing guard over Bulkhead with Bumblebee as they couldn't get him to a medical bay without confronting the predacon.

"It's a predacon _kill it already_!" The medic howled as he whacked her away with a wrench when she went after him.

Ripjaw shrieked and quickly scrambled to find a place to hide as her attempts seemed futile without means of a bigger weapon. She dove into some crates to hide and poked her beak out some to where she could see them, growling defensively.

"Get Bulkhead to the medbay, Wheeljack, and I will keep this thing busy." Ratchet said carefully as he brought out his blades.

"Why don't you just let me throw a grenade over there? That'll take care of it." Wheeljack retorted.

"And cause damage to the base?! Are you fragged in the head!?" The medic shouted, keeping an eye on the crates as Arcee and Bumblebee struggled in their trek to get Bulkhead to the medical bay.

The standoff was on as they all watched each other, Bulkhead finally on a medical berth and the other bots returning to the scene.

"Ok Ratchet, your turn to go. Take care of Bulkhead, he's got serious damage to his entire backside." Arcee informed, her guns ready.

It was then that Optimus finally arrived through the portal, seeing the tense situation as Ultra Magnus and Smokescreen drove into base. "What has happened?"

"We got ourselves some predacon sparkling in the base." Wheeljack answered, ready to throw a bomb.

"Why has it not been terminated?" Ultra asked firmly as he transformed.

"It's a_ sparkling_, how are we supposed to just kill a little one?" Arcee inquired in a frustrated voice, her morals being torn.

"If it caused that much damage on Bulkhead then there's no telling what it could do to us!" Wheeljack argued.

"Enough!" Optimus cut in, looking towards the crates as he heard a hiss from it and noticing the little fanged beak poking out. The leader was unsure of what to do.

"Sir, we must terminate the predacon, no matter its age. If we let it go, it will only grow into a larger beast and the Decepticons will have another monster in their ranks as dangerous as Predaking." Ultra said, hoping this would say his leader's opinion.

"But it's a sparkling!" Smokescreen butted in, his own sympathy with its age. "That'd be like killing a cybertronian sparkling."

"It is NOT the same, soldier, now stand down from this debate." Ultra spoke as he glared to the young soldiers' argument.

Everyone stayed still as they awaited their leader's order, all guns aimed to the pile of crates. Optimus finally broke the silence.

"We will allow it to live. I cannot in good conscious kill a sparkling, no matter its origin." He spoke, holding a hand up to silence any argument. "We must coax it out and allow it to leave back to its home."

The others looked to each other with unease, wondering how in Primus they'd get it to leave without further attacks.

* * *

Predaking nearly rampaged as he stormed to the control room, practically roaring. "We must find the Autobot base immediately!"

Megatron raised a brow ridge at him as everyone else jumped from the outburst. "And why such a sudden interest in that, Predaking?"

"Ripjaw went into their portal and is now in their territory, I must know where she is so I can go save her, my Lord!" he exclaimed.

The leader hid a smirk. "She shouldn't have jumped through then."

Predaking stared at him. "She doesn't know any better, master!"

"And yet she was smart enough to demand to go with you and engage in battle. Seems sentient enough to me to where she should have known not to follow into an enemy ground bridge." Megatron retorted, keeping his gaze firm on the predacon.

"Surely we aren't going to leave her there, my master?!" Predaking asked, feeling a bit frantic as Megatron simply chuckled.

"Let us see how young Ripjaw does out there on her own, see if she comes back in one piece. She is a survivor after all, isn't she?" The leader stated, seeing Predaking starting to look desperate. "You will NOT go looking for the base yourself. Do you understand?"

Predaking stood there for a moment in disbelief that his master was disallowing him from searching for his sparkling. Hanging head some and bowing. "…yes…my master."


	5. Chapter 5

Minutes turned to hours as the standoff continued, everyone starting to tire in their vigil, including Ripjaw. Her optics began to close slowly as exhaustion set it, crooning piercing the quiet like a pin dropping, causing everyone to straighten up again even as she laid down.

"Is it…going to sleep?" Smokescreen asked, tilting head a bit as it was just him and Bumblebee as the others took off for a small rest as they would take turns.

Bumblebee beeped and clicked a bit in confusion as they heard her begin to snore lightly.

"….ok, let's try to sneak in and scoop it into one of the crates." Smokescreen revealed quietly, both of them tip toeing quietly towards her hideout.

As soon as they had gotten close enough, Ripjaw sprang into action and burst from the crates onto Smokescreens leg.

"OW!" he yelped as she bit down, both he and his partner freaking out on what to do as they scrambled around with arms nearly flailing.

Bumblebee finally grabbed her off him and stuck her under a metal crate, holding it down with all his might as she thrashed and screeched under it.

"Hey guys, we caught it!" Smokescreen yelled triumphantly, causing the others to come in and see.

"It's about time something happened." Ratchet said in relief. "Now how do we get it out and released without it following us back to base?"

Optimus thought then looked to the others. "We must use the ground bridge to get it far away from where we are then leave as quickly as possible."

"Are you sure you want to keep it alive, Sir? It's still a predacon." Ultra tried to persuade again, freezing as they heard a small voice starting to yell.

"Let me out of here NOW! I am Ripjaw, predacon sparkling and I will kill all of you for this!" she yelled in her rage, thrashing harder and swiping claws at the walls of the crate.

"It talks?!" Smokescreen exclaimed, purely surprised by this.

"Well it IS predacon, it probably evolved just like Predaking did." Ratchet answered. "Speaking of, if we don't get this one out soon, he'll probably be raining down with fire. I'm surprised he hasn't come and found us yet."

"It just swore vengeance upon us, are we still sure it should not be terminated?" Ultra continued. "All it must know is Decepticon and Predacon ways, ruthlessness and violence!"

"I will rip your faces apart just like I did that Starscream bot!" Ripjaw yelled threats yet again. She growled as she heard some stifled laughs at hearing a child voice try to be so violent.

"This is no laughing matter!" Ultra glared over to Smokescreen.

Optimus mused in his thoughts then looked to the others. "I am firm in my choice. We shall release the sparkling. I will do it."

"But Sir I-" Ultra stopped his sentence as he got a firm glance from the commander.

The leader walked over to the crate, Arcee grabbing a top to it and sliding it under before having it flipped around. Optimus held it tightly shut as a ground bridge opened to across the country, walking through and stepping into a field. He knelt down and carefully released the lid, watching as the young bot jumped out and ran a distance before turning on her heels and glaring to him in a ready stance.

"You underestimate my abilities, Autobot!" Ripjaw growled, ready for battle.

"I will not fight you, young one." Optimus said as he stayed kneeled down to be closer to her level. "Why do you wish to fight us?"

"Because your kind destroyed my brethren! My sire said so!" She yelled, claws at ready.

"While this is true, they posed a threat to all life on this planet as they were to be under the command of Megatron. Do you understand who that is and what he stands for?" The leader spoke.

Ripjaw stood there for a second, blinking some. "I..I know Megatron is my sires master. He has kept us safe and even allowed me to do battle alongside my sire…"

"But do you know that he plans to harm all life here?" Optimus inquired.

The predacon stared again, not knowing if this was ok or not. Shaking her head some she glared again. "You are trying to avoid doing battle, why?! Because I am young? I may be small but I can cause harm and even kill, just look at what I did to the green one!"

"You have been led astray. Violence and cruelty are not the way, we Autobots only wish for peace to return to the universe, that is why we fight against the Decepticons. This does not have to be your fight, little one." Optimus explained.

Ripjaws arms slowly began to lower a bit, her stance faltering. Why was he being so kind? She didn't understand at all, especially coming from her supposed enemy.

"You may join us and live quietly in our base, Ripjaw. We will continue fighting for peace and when the Decepticons are defeated, you will have a peaceful life" The leader offered.

"…and if I refuse?" She questioned, raising claws back up.

"That is your choice alone. If you wish to stay with the Decepticons then I cannot force you to do otherwise. They strive for cruelty and destruction, remember that." He said as he finally stood, turning away as he orders for another ground bridge.

"I-I can't. I can't defy my sire, he wants you all dead!" Ripjaw exclaimed as the portal opened.

"Yes, but is that what you want?" Optimus asked.

The questioned silenced the predacon as she thought, the leader leaving her with that as he walked into the portal and disappeared.

* * *

"Master, the young predacons signal has returned." A vehicon informed, showing the blip on the screen.

Predaking perked up at seeing this, having stayed in the control room in hopes for news.

"So she lives. I wonder how she got all the way over there." Megatron smirked, hands behind his back.

"Master, please allow me to go retrieve her." Predaking pleaded, trying not to sound desperate as his leader looked to him.

There was a small silence before Megatron replied. "No."

"But master, look how far away she is! She'll never be able to return to our location." He said, pointing to her on the map, being all the way in Washington.

"And that's our problem? Like I said earlier, she shouldn't have gone through the portal. We're going to see if she can return all on her own." Megatron stated, his face unfaltering.

Predakings shoulders slumped as he didn't know what to do. He was so torn between saving his sparkling and following his masters' orders. He began to wonder if the leader even cared about his anguish.

"Go rest, Predaking. You've stuck around here long enough." The leader commanded, watching as he left.

The predacon walked away in defeat, going to his room and not even noticing Starscream was listening in on the entire conversation.

"So, the little beast is all alone and defenseless now, hm?" The seeker spoke to himself with a wicked grin.

He quickly glanced into the control room to see the coordinates, going to the landing bay and getting a ground bridge then going through. The seeker looked around, not seeing the small creature anywhere.

"Come out you slagging piece of scrap. I've got plans for you." He said as he looked to his sensors of where her signal was coming from, walking to a cave.

Starscream stalked around some, smirking all the while as he knew she had nowhere to run. Little did he know Ripjaw was locked onto him and ready to fight but stayed silent, claws digging into the ground in her beast mode. She was becoming a cornered beast ready as the cave did not go very deep.

"Ah, there you are." The seeker hummed as he finally locked eyes on her. "Come to me and let's begin the torture, shall we?"

Ripjaw screeched loudly and sped between his legs, Starscream growling and trying to stomp on her in the process but with failure.

"Get back here!" he yelled, going after her but falling into her trap as she whirled around and lunged at his chest, clawing and managing to break his armor with her steel claws.

"SLAG!" the seeker yelled as he grabbed for her, but she climbed up higher on his body and suddenly bit down on his chin, wings flapping as they whacked his face repeatedly.

She quickly let go just as he was about to grab her again and landed on her feet, quickly speeding between his legs again and charging her frill with electricity.

"You are NOT going to make a fool out of me, beast!" Starscream proclaimed, aiming a missile at her then getting hit with an electronic bolt to arm, causing the missile to explode on impact.

Both of them slammed into a wall from the explosion, Ripjaw taking a bit longer to recover as she only dealt with some burns as her armor was predacon strong. Starscream was missing an entire arm, and some of his upper body having black burns and exposed internals as some armor was blown away. As they both began to get up, the cave began to shake unstably

With a growl Starscream began to retreat. "I need a ground bridge now!" he yelled into the comm link, running as one opened.

Ripjaw saw her chance to get back home, shaking off her exhaustion and speeding as fast as she could, getting between his legs and jumping into the portal before him. Rocks began to fall from the ceiling as the entrance was cut off and therefore the signal to the bridge. Much to Starscreams dismay, the portal shut off before he could get to it, yelling out as he was now trapped.

Ripjaw landed hard as she fumbled in her entrance, panting as she shivered a bit while the excitement wore off, making her way inside the Nemesis as others avoided her like the plague.

* * *

Soundwave stared at the screen as he saw Ripjaws signal return to the ship, looking to Megatron as he frowned slightly at seeing Starscreams signal disappear due to the rubble.

"Starscream you idiot." He grumbled to himself, looking to the door as Predaking entered after some hours.

"Master, I cannot recharge knowing that my sparkling is out there so fa-" he stopped in his tracks as he saw the screen. "She's back?! How long has she been back!?"

"Calm yourself, Predaking. She just now returned. See? I knew she'd be fine, she's a survivor." He said, hiding his frustration at Starscreams foolishness.

Predaking didn't bother with questions on the how as he quickly ran off to find his sparkling on the ship, slamming vehicons out of his way. Ripjaw heard pounding footsteps, tail wagging as it could only be one bot. She quickly sprinted towards the sound and jumped onto his leg as she saw him, trilling happily.

The large predacon scooped her up into his hands and cuddled her gently, his relief indescribable now that his sparkling had returned. "Are you alright?"

"I am fine! I defeated Starscream in battle, the fool thought it smart to try and ambush me!" Ripjaw spoke proudly as she transformed to bot mode.

Predaking blinked and frowned deeply as he growled in rage. "He attacked you?!"

Ripjaw nodded, pride practically written on her face despite his anger. "But I defeated him, and he is stuck in a cave! You can't underestimate me now, I took on a larger bot all on my own!"

The large predacons frown faltered as he remembered how he didn't believe her to be battle ready before, seeing her smile and unable to stay mad. "Did you punish him well for his insolence?"

"He no longer has one arm." She replied with a smirk, grinning as Predaking chuckled.

"Let us go eat and rest then." He said, taking her back to his quarters.


	6. Chapter 6

Starscream struggled with his only arm to move aside rocks one by one, using all his strength to at least get a hole through. He grumbled to himself about revenge and torture as he clawed at the stones.

"That slagging beast will pay." The seeker growled, finally getting some light to shine through.

Backing away, he aimed his last missle and shot at the weakened wall of rubble, blasting it out and quickly running through the dust to escape before another cave in happened. He let out a loud sigh at the fresh air, smiling from his freedom.

"I made it." Starscream practically giggled to himself until the pain from his open limb began to pang.

The seeker quickly called in a ground bridge, blinking when he got no answer. Trying again, he growled as he demanded a bridge, getting nothing but silence.

"I KNOW you all can hear me! Soundwave?! SOUNDWAVE!" Starscream shrilled, clenching his teeth as there was no response. "Slag it!" he yelled as he transformed and flew off into the sky, hoping he'd be able to make the cross country trip on what energon he had left in his system.

* * *

Ripjaw was enjoying the fact that the seeker had yet to return, knowing no one would bother her as much as he did. She continued her flying lessons with her sire, soon being able to finally make small flights on lower ground to avoid high winds.

"When can I fly off the ship?" She inquired.

"When you get heavier. The winds still bat you around like a leaf right now." Predaking answered, patting her head.

The youngling pouted at that. "I will defeat the winds someday."

"I know you will, young one." Predaking chuckled with a smile, looking up to the Nemesis. "We should return."

Ripjaw followed his gaze, optics dazing out a bit as she remembered her conversation with Optimus. The king looked down and saw her daydream state.

"Ripjaw? Is something on your mind?" He inquired.

"Huh? Oh, i-it's nothing, sire." The sparkling replied, looking down in her obvious lie.

Predaking raised a brow ridge as she never had a reason to lie to him. "Tell me."

Ripjaw clenched her fists a bit, still not looking at him. "….why do we fight for Megatron?"

He blinked, surprised at her question. "Because he is our master."

"But why?" She asked, finally looking up at him. "He did not create us."

"But he ordered our creation and furthered it with command. We owe him our lives." Predaking answered. "What brought on these thoughts?"

The youngling looked down again. "…the Autobot leader spoke to me." She flinched as he let out a loud growl. "He was kind to me though!"

"He is filling your head with rebellion against our master! The Autobots are our enemies, they murdered our brethren! Do not let his false kindness trick you!" the king bellowed, enraged that the interaction even happened.

"But sire…he spoke in ways that made me think…" she replied. "He said… he said the Decepticons fought for violence and cruelty. Is that what we Predacons strive for? Is that the true way of things?"

Predaking grew silent, unsure of how to answer. Yes his master was destructive, but it was nothing personal compared to the deaths of his fallen brethren.

"We fight for Megatron and that will not change, young one." He said firmly.

"But what if I don't want to fight for pure destruction?" she responded, seeing his deepening frown. "I mean no offense, sire, but do we fight blindly for a cruel ruler?"

"You are too young to understand!" Predaking actually yelled, seeing her take a step back but continued. "You do not understand just how horrible the Autobots are for what they've done! They massacred our fellow Predacons without mercy for destruction they never committed!"

"But they would have! Under Megatron they all would have destroyed!" She yelled back, tears welling up in her optics at his shouting at her for the first time. "Are we mindless beasts or intelligent beings?!"

Predaking glared as he stopped at her question, clenching his fists at her growing intelligence. She spoke so boldly and adult like at such a young age. "You do not understand."

Ripjaw bared her teeth for once at her own sire. "I think it is you who doesn't understand! You speak of revenge but where will that lead to? More destruction? If you kill one of them, then they'll want revenge and kill one of us, then it all repeats! Where will it all end?!"

"**_ENOUGH!_** I do not have to explain myself to a sparkling!" He roared, silencing her in fear and seeing her back away even further, this sight making him quiet down. "…Ripjaw, I-I'm sorry."

It was too late though, she quickly turned and transformed, speeding away as fast as she could from him. Predaking took a step but stayed where he was, unsure of whether or not the give her time alone. He clenched his fists again as he cursed himself silently for losing his temper at his own sparkling

* * *

Megatron watched on the screens as Laserbeak recorded the entire altercation, frowning deeply at the younglings outspoken thoughts.

"She is going to become troublesome if this continues. Soundwave, track down her coordinates and send her off far away then go and eliminate her." The leader ordered.

Soundwave nodded silently, opening a ground bridge as she ran through it during her flee and making his own as he walked through.

Ripjaw looked around in confusion as she was in a desert plain with large cliffs everywhere, blinking and looking behind her as Soundwave came through a ground bridge. She shrieked as the communications bot aimed and fired a shot at her, quickly running away to escape the attacker.

_Why is he trying to harm me?! _She thought as she ran, confusion having led to her hasty retreat.

She soon reached a road and scampered alongside it, not daring to look back as all she heard were shots being fired after her. The silent assailant followed, his sensors on her every move. Her curiosity overtook her as she heard a car engine in the distance getting closer, looking back and seeing a black and yellow car speeding towards them. Bumblebee swiftly transformed at seeing Soundwave and immediately went into battle mode, shooting at the bot.

Soundwave quickly dodged the attack, cable tendrils coming out and swiping at the scout as his own shots now aimed at his enemy. Ripjaw continued in her escape, not caring what happened to either bot as she just wanted to get to safety. Her sensors caught a familiar scent in the air, realizing she was close to the Autobot base.

The young Predacon followed her sense of smell and quickly found a large cliff face, looking for an entrance but seeing none. In desperation she transformed and began to shout for help but heard no reply. She looked back to see if her assailant was back on her tracks but saw the battle still ensuing, gasping as a hidden doorway suddenly opened and a motorcycle with white and blue car flew out. Taking her chance, she quickly scurried in before it closed behind them, running through the corridor that lead to the inner base.

Ratchet heard small clacking of claws, slowly looking away from his screen and jumping back as he saw the young Predacon. "Slag, it's back!"

Ripjaw swiftly transformed and held up her hands. "I mean no harm, I need safety!"

The medic stared in disbelief. "After the havoc you caused us and your threats from last time?! I'm hardly inclined to believe you!"

"Calm yourself, Ratchet." Optimus said as he walked into the main room, looking at the little Predacon. "Why have you returned?"

"I was sent here by a portal and then a Decepticon came through another and attacked me! I smelt the scent of your base and followed it here. Please, I need to be safe from him." She pleaded, fear in her optics.

The leader kneeled down and smiled softly. "You may stay, Ripjaw, but only if you promise to cause no harm."

"Are you serious, Optimus?!" Ratchet exclaimed.

"I promise." She replied to the leader, catching her breath from the run as she ignored the medics' outcry.

"Optimus, we can't trust her word! What if she was sent with a tracker?! The Decepticons could be locating us as we speak!" Ratchet continued.

"I do not believe that to be the situation, my friend." Optimus replied, standing back up.

The medic shook his head. "You're far too trusting of this creature."

"I am no longer following the Decepticons! They have made too many attempts on my life for my liking and I'm done!" Ripjaw yelled, growling some at Ratchet.

"As if I could believe the word of a Predacon!" he shouted back as his allies finally returned from the fight with Soundwave.

Ripjaw quickly ran behind the primes' leg as they came and suddenly aimed their weapons at seeing her.

"Stand down, everyone. She is with us now." Optimus informed, getting dumbfounded looks from the others.

"Really?" Smokescreen asked, looking back at her and seeing how different she is in her attitude being fearful, lowering his weapon.

"How can we trust that?" Arcee inquired, keeping her guns ready.

"I trust her." The leader stated, looking down at the hiding sparkling. "A proud Predacon would not be this way if something were not truly wrong."

The others slowly retreated their weapons, all optics on the young Predacon. Ripjaw looked up to Optimus, relief showing.

"Thank you." She said gratefully.

"What about Predaking? Surely he will come looking for her." Ratchet said in frustration.

Ripjaw looked to him and furrowed her brow. "If my sire comes with malicious intent, I will deal with him."


	7. Chapter 7

Predakings stress was increasing the longer he couldn't find his sparkling. He combed over the area and tried sniffing out her scent but to no avail.

"What have I done? I'm so foolish!" he scolded himself, looking around every boulder and even inside little animal dens. "Ripjaw! Please I'm sorry, return to me!"

There was no answer, just the sound of wind blowing across the terrain. Horrid thoughts began running through his mind, like if the Autobots had captured her again and were going to harm her this time. Starscream was also still on the loose, he could have escaped and found her as well.

"No, I can't think such thoughts, I must find her!" Predaking said to himself firmly, going back to base and hoping her signal would be on screen in the control room.

Megatron raised a brow ridge as the Predacon came in. "Something wrong? You've been coming in here an awful amount of times."

"I am sorry my Lord, but Ripjaw has run off. Is her signal on the map?" Predaking asked.

The leaders' brows furrowed. "I know the little conversation that went on between you two. Sounds to me like she'd rather be with the Autobots than the Decepticons."

Predaking froze, unsure of whether to be mad at the surveillance or worried of his sparkling defecting. "She wouldn't do that."

"And yet Soundwave tracked her coordinates to having gone all the way to a deserted area in the middle of nowhere and disappeared off the map. Seems they're harboring her now if that's where the base is." Megatron explained.

The large Predacon clenched his fists and shook a bit with rage. "Where was she last located. I will find the Autobot base and destroy it."

Megatron finally smirked, allowing Predaking to see the last coordinates. "Now go. I want that base destroyed."

"Yes, my Master." He said while bowing, quickly going and taking a ground bridge to the area.

As he left, Starscream finally tumbled into the landing bay, tired and out of breath as he looked like a wreck, noticing some Vehicons staring.

"What are you staring at?! Get me to the med bay you fools!" He shrieked, others quickly helping him up and to the infirmary.

Knockout looked and tried not to laugh at Starscreams condition, having him lay on a berth. "Let me guess, the little predacon got the better of you again?"

Starscream glared at the medic. "Shut. Up. And fix me." He growled.

"Alright, alright." He answered, going and getting his tools before starting the procedure.

"Actually, hold off on repairs, Knockout." Megatron ordered as he strolled in.

"M-Master?! What for?!" Starscream whined, still in pain and very tired as his energon has been leaking all this time.

"Because, you idiot, you went after the sparkling without any order to do so." The leader growled. "Do you have any idea what trouble that caused!? Now that beast is defecting to the Autobots!"

"B-B-But what harm could that do?! She's just one little sparkling!" the seeker tried to reason.

"If SHE defects, then Predaking might as well! Do you not think anything through in that so called genius mind of yours or is it all just for plans of usurping my position?!" He roared.

"Master please! My intentions were true! I only meant to exterminate the youngling and be done with the creature, not cause any trouble!" Starscream cowered as he held his hand up to shield his face.

"Well you caused a lot of trouble and now we must eradicate our remaining Predacons sooner than fit!" He growled, hitting Starscream off the berth.

"Gaah! Master please! Please do not deactivate me!" the seeker begged as he groveled on the floor in front of his master.

Megatron rolled his eyes and stomped on the seekers back. "Oh I won't deactivate you. I'll just make you face Predaking upon his return."

"What?! No, anything but that! The beast will rip me to shreds! Master please reconsider!" he wailed pitifully, struggling and grunting as his masters stomp only pushed down on him harder.

The leader finally removed his pede and chuckled. "You fill face Predaking. If you run, you will be tracked down by the beast. He will not rest until you have been punished properly." He explained with a wicked grin.

Starscream trembled on the floor in fear, feeling sick to his tank at the situation.

"Repear him, Knockout. I'm sure the king will want his prey in top shape when the time comes." Megatron sneered as he walked out.

"You heard the man." Knockout smirked, highly amused by all this.

Starscream could only stay silent as he got back up, his fear stricken body feeling like dead weight on the berth.

* * *

Predaking flew through the skies, looking for any signs of what may be an Autobot base or the scent of his sparkling. He scoured the land for hours, growing tired and landing on a cliff to rest, hanging head in the current defeat.

_Where is she?_ He thought to himself, remembering how he had yelled at her and claws digging into the ground.

The Predacon let out a mighty roar for his anguish, trembling as it echoed through all the land.

Ripjaw suddenly jolted up as she was able to hear the roar, everyone else doing the same but unsure what to do.

"Let me out. I'll go make sure he gets away from the base." Ripjaw said.

"It's too dangerous, what if he goes after you with force?" Arcee asked.

"He would never physically hurt me, the roar he let out is one of sadness. He misses me right now." She replied, saddening a bit herself. "I must go."

The others looked to one another then to Optimus. The leader stood there with a firm look on his face for a bit then nodded.

"Very well. But we will be nearby if anything happens." He stated.

Ripjaw nodded, turning into beast mode and quickly running out through the drive way door, looking around.

_Where is he? _She thought, suddenly hearing the loud batting of wings then squeaking as his large form flew right over the base and continued to fly.

The sparkling let out a roar as loud as she could and ran after him, realizing he couldn't hear her. Again she roared, even shrieked but the winds would not allow sounds to reach him. Ripjaw started to worry he would fly away for good, wanting so much to talk with him. In a last ditch effort, she readied her soundwave attack and released a boom of screeches at him, the sound barely reaching him but not harming as he was getting a good distance from her.

Predaking quickly looked back and saw the speck that was his sparkling, eyes widening and sun swooping into a dive to the ground, scooping her up into his claws and going back into the air, growls turning into large purrs as he cuddled and hugged her happily. She let out a small squeak when his grip got to tight, loosening the hold as he lands as they both transform to bot mode.

"Where have you been? How did you even got all the way out here?!" he asked loudly out of his worry.

Ripjaw winced a bit as his volume but let it pass, looking up at him, explaining what had happened with Soundwave. She bit her lip as he let out a vicious growl of rage and confusion as to why Soundwave would attack her.

"The Autobots took me in, sire. They gave me safety and even fought him away." She said, trying to plead a good case for the faction.

Predaking hugged her more again, frowning deeply. They were the enemy yet they protected his sparkling when she needed it most. He was starting to become torn as to whom was the real enemy now.

"….let's join them, sire. The Decepticons obviously don't want me anymore, and I don't know how long they'll want you if they're going this far to harm me." Ripjaw pleaded.

The large Predacon didn't know what to do, he still held to his pride which wanted revenge for the deaths of the unborn Predacons, but he wanted his living sparkling to be safe. He held loyalty to Megatron, but was starting to question if these attacks were orchestrated by him. Starscream could fly solo for revenge, but Soundwave would have no reason other than to follow a command.

Predaking held his head with one hand for a moment, his thoughts jumbling up into a headache. He was about to lose his temper until he felt a small nuzzling to his chest.

"It's ok. I'm going to be here with you through it all." Ripjaw smiled softly. "Like you've always tried to be there for me whenever possible, I'm here for you."

Predakings optics softened, petting her head gently and starting to purr. "…very well, little one. But I do not promise that it will be so easy. If we join the Autobots, there is no going back and Megatron will want us dead."

"He already wants us dead, so not much will change, sire." Ripjaw giggled a bit.

Predaking began walking towards the Autobot base where she directed, looking to his sparkling.

"Perhaps you do understand more than I wish to admit. You are very wise beyond your years, little Ripjaw." The king said, nuzzling her.

She smiled, tail wagging happily and hugging him all she can. "And you are a true King who takes care of his subjects."

"You are more than just a subject to me, Ripjaw. You are my sparkling and I will always care for you." He said, smiling to her as she grins widely.

* * *

Megatron listened in closely as Laserbeak was on their tracks again.

"Defection from Predacons, how disappointing. Seems there's only one bot who can take care of those beasts, and it will have to be me. But first, let's destroy the only sanctuary they have left, shall we?" he smirked, nodding to Soundwave and having him send Eradicons to the area as soon as they see the Predacons are at the base.

* * *

Just as the Predacons were walking into the door way, jet engines screamed through the air and started shooting at the cilff face. Predaking snarled and covered his sparkling as he ran inside, putting her down.

"Stay inside." He ordered and quickly ran back out without speaking to any other bot, everyone in shock that he was even there.

Predaking rapidly transformed once outside and took to the air, roaring and shooting for at the Eradicon jets, making many crash down and clipping others wings as he slashed his claws at them. Ripjaw quickly ran up to the top of the base and looked outside, watching as her sire battled in the sky. She stood there in awe just like the first time she had seen him fight, but this was more intense now.

Her optics widened when she noticed a very large portal open, seeing the Nemesis slowly float through in all its dark glory.

"Oh no." the sparkling whispered quietly.

The situation had just turned very serious.


	8. Chapter 8

Ripjaw sped back inside, spark pumping energon through her shaken system. She climbed the stairs up to the upper area and came out on top of the base, looking on as the Nemesis began shooting near her.

_There has to be something I can do._ She thought, going back inside and looking for anything that resembled a weapons room.

The little Predacon could hear her sires roars as the war ensued, her anxiety rising as she felt useless in the moment. Firing shots became louder as they broke through the ceiling, Ratchet setting up the ground bridge at Optimus Prime's command for retreat. Ripjaw quickly ran back to the main area as she saw them beginning to leave one by one, looking on in disbelief that they would abandon the battle like this.

Optimus looked to her once he noticed she wasn't going in with them. "You must leave now, Ripjaw."

"But what about my sire?! He's out there battling while you all run!" she argued, tail whipping about anxiously.

"It is his choice to do battle, but this is not a fight that can be one on our part right now. You must go through now and we will all meet up at a rendezvous at a later time!" He replied firmly.

The sparkling shook her head, quickly taking off towards the road hall to go outside but being swiped up by the prime's hands and taken to Ratchet.

"Leave with her, I will destroy the ground bridge so the Decepticons cannot follow you." Optimus ordered.

"But what about you?" Ratchet inquired, worried for his leader.

"I will be fine, now go!" the prime commanded, bringing his guns out and ready to destroy the controls.

Ripjaw shrieked and thrashed in the medics arms as he ran through the portal with her, being sent near a scrapyard far away from the base. The sparkling finally managed to escape his grasp once they were through, looking on as the ground bridge disappeared from site as it closed.

"NO! My sire!" she screamed. "He'll die if no one helps him!"

Ratchet could only look to her as he felt defeated, unsure of whether or not it would be worth it to even meet back up with the others. The old medic felt as if the battle was completely lost.

* * *

Predaking continued in his onslaught against the Decepticons, optics widening when he saw the Autobot base suddenly destroyed by a bombing from seekers. He let out a roar as he flew to the wreckage, looking desperately for his sparkling.

Many soldiers took this chance to shoot while the predacon was preoccupied, being met with fierce flames afterwards as the beast protected the wreckage as if it were his territory. Megatron looked from Lazerbeaks video surveillance, smirking to himself.

"Aim all weapons at Predaking. I want him in as much shambles as the Autobot base is." He ordered.

The Nemesis soon aimed towards the large predacon as he stood firm, ready for any and all attacks to protect what could be where his sparkling laid in need of help. He refused to take even a step away from his perch, readying a blast in his throat then releasing all he could into one flaming volley towards the ship. Weapons soon fired back, laser hitting flames as both somewhat canceled each other out but passed.

Predaking was soon showered with laser shots as the Nemesis was hit with the fire blast, both sustaining heavy damage from one another. Seekers in the sky soon flew by, releasing missals upon the beast as he still refused to move from his spot, wings flapping roughly to create a gust that rerouted the bombs away from the site. His claws dug into the rubble as the recoil from the bombs blasts hit him, growling deeply in his determination.

Megatron glared to the screen after regaining his footing in the ship from the hit, turning and walking out to the landing bay then transforming to his jet mode, flying down upon Predaking for a battle in person. The beast stared him down, wounded and tired but not defeated.

"It's time for you to be deactivated, beast." Megatron growled, bringing out his Dark Star Saber.

Predaking transformed despite his injuries, readying his claws for battle. "On the contrary, it is you who will be ended, Megatron."

Both bots soon rushed at each other, blades and claws flashing at one another as they fought without mercy. Megatron slashed skillfully towards his opponent, smirking as the saber sliced through the predacons tough metal when contact was made.

"You're no match for my saber, accept your fate!" The leader proclaimed, swinging for direct hits.

Predaking refused to give in, dodging when he could and clawing back when moments provided themselves. His injuries left him with slower movements compared to his former master, giving an advantage to the Decepticon. This was a battle to the end and they both knew it, neither giving the other any leeway.

Megatron doubled his efforts knowing his competitor was tiring, landing a blow to the Predacons chest and sending him flying back with a blast from his arm cannon. Predaking landed roughly in the wreckage, struggling to get up as his spark was almost flayed. The Decepticon quickly came after him full force, raising his blade in a strike but being blasted away but an unseen combatant.

The Predacon looked over, seeing Smokescreen now in the fray. The young Autobot quickly went to him and placed a hand on the king's arm.

"We have to go, everyone but you has left!" He insisted, tugging at him.

"Everyone? Even Ripjaw?" Predaking asked hopefully, exhaustion starting to set in.

"Yes now let's go!" Smokescreen yelled, sending another blast as Megatron began to come after them.

With a quick tug into the ground, Smokescreen and Predaking disappeared into the ground, leaving the Decepticons strike without a target. Megatrons energon boiled at seeing his opponent escape, yelling out in frustration and slashing at the ground.

* * *

Predaking looked around the cavern they ended up in, seeing Optimus waiting there in silence.

"How did you make it out alive?" the Predacon inquired, confused by the situation.

Smokescreen proudly held up his weapon with a grin. "Phase Shifter, best invention from Iacon ever. I managed to come back last minute and got Optimus out of the base right when the bombs came down."

Predaking looked to Optimus, his need for revenge still flowing but keeping it in check. "Where is Ripjaw?"

"With Ratchet somewhere on the planet, her exact location I am unsure of. All I know for sure is that they are all safe from this location." Optimus replied, his answer enough to calm the beast.

"So how do we find everyone, Optimus? They could be anywhere." Smokescreen queried. "I don't exactly want to be stuck underground while the Decepticons run around the planet without us to stop them."

The leader looked to him, brow furrowed a bit from the situation. "We must wait for a bit until the Decepticons leave the area, though I don't know how long that will take."

"That could take days, Optimus! We don't have time to wait!" Smokescreen bemoaned.

"It's what we must do to survive, Smokescreen." The leader replied somewhat harshly.

Predaking hand clenched into fists, his own impatience nagging at him but knowing there wasn't much else they could do, especially with his weakened state. "How long."

"Could be hours. Could be days." Optimus answered, none too happy with their predicament either.

The bots all sat there, waiting for their moment to leave for a rendezvous.

* * *

Days began to pass after the initial attack, Ripjaw's patience having waned.

"We can't keep staying here, we must leave and find the others!" she nagged, growling at the older bot.

Ratchet stayed silent in his vehicle mode, trying to ignore her childish shrieks. Ripjaw even went to the extent of kicking his tires in attempts to rouse him. After hours his own patience began to grown thin.

"If you want to see the others then leave yourself! I'm staying here!" the medic shouted.

"You can't just give up! I thought you Autobots never gave in to Decepticons!" she yelled back, he tail whipping about.

"Just watch me." He grumbled. "The war is over, child. The sooner you realize that, the better. We lost."

Ripjaw snarled, kicking his tire again. "I refuse! As long as there is someone willing to fight it will not end until Megatron deactivates!"

Ratchet grew silent again, giving her another cold shoulder as she relentlessly struck at him. Just as she was about to slash his tires, they heard a car engine coming towards them. Ripjaw quickly transformed to beast mode and stood her ground, ready for any enemy until she saw Bumblebee appear.

"An Autobot!" she exclaimed, quickly getting Ratchets attention as they both transformed.

"Bumblebee?!" The medic questioned, happy to see his friend but still disgruntled at their position in the war.

Ripjaw stood as they conversed, frowning as it quickly turned into a small argument between them as Ratchet refused to leave.

"I'll leave with him then. You can stay and rust here!" Ripjaw huffed, going to the scout.

"See if I care!" Ratchet frowned, transforming back to vehicle mode with his back to them.

Bumblebee's shoulders slumped some but looked down to his new companion, soon transforming back into a car and letting her in.

"Let's get going. We have a long way ahead of us if we're to meet up with the others." Ripjaw said, being seat belted in the driver's seat as the scout sped off onto the open road.


End file.
